


Bananas

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bananas," Daiki says very seriously, in way that makes Hikaru think he has to be trolling, "Watch out for the bananas." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to get a word in Shiritori (@ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)) that was very relevant to my Karafuto Ojisan viewing experience. XD;;

"Bananas," Daiki says very seriously, in way that makes Hikaru think he has to be trolling, "Watch out for the bananas." 

"What?" he asks incredulously after a moment, wondering if he misheard. "I'm going to see a play about a natural disaster and you're telling me to watch out for… bananas?" 

"Because it's you," Daiki specifies with a roll of his eyes, and Hikaru is even more intrigued. Daiki had seen _Karafuto Ojisan_ with Yamada long before the rest of the group, but when Hikaru had asked if there was anything he should be prepared for, he had been expecting pretty much anything other than a fruit in response. He waits for Daiki to explain, but Daiki only draws his lips into a thin line, raising an eyebrow before adding, "Don't do anything stupid in public." 

Hikaru really isn't sure what he means, or what to expect, but it's hard to think about much of anything besides the fact that he's about to go see his boyfriend's very first starring play, and so as the day goes on, Daiki's words fade from his memory. He's planning to meet up with Yuto and Chinen before Little Tokyo Live filming and see the play together, and by the time they meet up in a nearby parking structure, Hikaru can't stop grinning like an idiot, no matter how hard he tries. It's uncharacteristic, but neither Yuto nor Chinen say anything, and while Hikaru has a suspicion that it's because they know what's up, he tries to act like it's all no big deal. 

It's always an exciting challenge dodging fans on the way in to see a friend's play, and by the time they make it in to their seats just as the lights are going down, Hikaru is completely distracted from anything besides the play. The show is entirely absorbing, and he doesn't think of Daiki's words again until afterwards, when Chinen and Yuto are excitingly discussing the play as they wait backstage for Inoo to be done with his second curtain call. Hikaru doesn't join in much, musing over the play and its themes and Inoo's performance, but as their conversation drifts from Inoo's dramatic monologue near the end towards some of the more comical aspects earlier on, and when they mention the impressive way in which Inoo, not once but twice, managed to shove an entire banana down his throat in record time and then deliver a line afterwards with barely enough time to swallow, Hikaru can't help but smirk… and then suddenly realize what Daiki was talking about. 

But before he has much time to think on it, Inoo appears, still clearly riding on stage adrenaline as he hugs each of them before ushering them into his dressing room. He thanks them all for coming, and the dressing room almost immediately becomes a buzz of discussion as the two younger members tell him their favourite parts of the show, and what a good job he did. Hikaru waits his turn patiently, but when Chinen and Yuto finally seem to be running out of things to say, he takes a step forward, pressing a kiss to Inoo's lips before pulling back slightly to meet his eyes with a playful grin. "You were amazing," he comments honestly, and when Inoo smiles back at him, Hikaru can't help but pause a moment, his heart swelling at the knowledge that his opinion still means so much to someone as wonderful and amazing and talented as Inoo. Perhaps that's not what love is about, but, well, after spending their stupid teenage years making mistakes and then Inoo's college career entangled in stress and intra-group politics, Hikaru thinks that he can never really appreciate Inoo enough. 

But he only pauses a moment before his lips curl up mischievously at the corners, and he leans in a little to murmur into Inoo's ear, "I particularly appreciated the way you ate those bananas," unable to resist emphasizing his point with a little pat to Inoo's ass. He doesn't miss the way Inoo's breath catches in his throat a little in response, either, and despite the fact that Yuto and Chinen are still in the room, despite the fact that Inoo has to get dressed and head out before it gets too late, despite the fact that, before Hikaru can be alone with Inoo again, he has to go on Little Tokyo Live, Hikaru can't help but smirk. 

After all, he thinks as he lingers a moment before pulling back and meeting Inoo's eyes playfully, already anticipating seeing him after all their obligations are finished, Daiki told him not to do anything stupid in public… but in private is fine, right?


End file.
